Recently, a fingerprint identification technology has been applied to a variety of electronic products. By using the fingerprint identification technology, the user's fingerprint can be inputted into an electronic product and saved in the electronic product. For unlocking the electronic product, the user has to input the fingerprint through a fingerprint identification module. The way of unlocking the electronic product by the fingerprint identification technology is faster and more user-friendly than the way of manually inputting the password. Consequently, the fingerprint identification technology is favored by many users, and the demands on the fingerprint identification module are gradually increased.
Generally, a fingerprint identification module comprises a fingerprint sensor, a protective cover and a circuit board. The fingerprint sensor is disposed on and electrically connected with the circuit board. The fingerprint sensor is used for sensing the user's finger and acquiring the information of the user's finger. The protective cover is used for covering the fingerprint sensor in order to protect the fingerprint sensor. The user's finger is only permitted to touch the protective cover. Since the user's finger is not directly contacted with the fingerprint sensor, the fingerprint sensor is not easily damaged. However, the cost of the protective cover is high. For reducing the fabricating cost of the fingerprint identification module, a paint material is sprayed on the fingerprint sensor to form a paint structure. The fingerprint sensor is covered and protected by the paint structure.
Generally, the fingerprint identification module is installed on an electronic device such as a smart phone or a tablet computer, and the fingerprint identification module is partially exposed outside a casing of the electronic device. Consequently, the fingerprint identification module can be operated by the user. Moreover, the color of the fingerprint identification module and the color of the casing of the electronic device are usually different. For achieving an aesthetically-pleasing appearance, it is preferred that the color of the fingerprint identification module and the color of the casing of the electronic device are identical. In other words, the paint used in the paint-spraying process has the same color as the casing of the electronic device.
However, because of the surface tension, the paint distributed on the fingerprint sensor generates a fat edge structure on the periphery region of the fingerprint sensor. Consequently, the appearance of the fingerprint identification module is impaired.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a method for assembling a fingerprint identification module with aesthetically-pleasing appearance.